There are a number of ways to mold or shape plastic or plastic-like materials. For example, it is known to use injection molding, vacuum molding, extrusion, etc. However, the vast majority of these molding operations must or have traditionally been performed on plastic or plastic-like material prior to assembly of the plastic parts into the final article of manufacture. Thus, in many cases once the plastic part has been combined with the other components, it is necessary to perform various secondary operations such as finishing, sanding, adhering, cutting, shaping, etc.
For example, when the article is a bathroom vanity or kitchen counter/sink combination, the counter portion is formed separately from adhering (i) a counter top material such as a Formica.RTM. laminate or thermoset plastic onto (ii) a wood-based substrate material. Next, a hole is cut in the counter and then a sink which has been separately manufactured via, e.g., injection molding, is mounted into or on top of the counter.
However, there are numerous disadvantages to manufacturing and installing articles in separate pieces. For example, with regard to the above counter/sink arrangement, there are significantly more steps that need to be performed in order to assemble the separately manufactured parts into a single article of manufacture. That is, one must (i) mold and assemble the counter, (ii) mold the sink, (iii) assemble the sink to the counter, (iv) reinforce the sink/counter combination if necessary, and finally (v) perform all necessary finishing operations. Additionally, there are potential structural defects at each of the joints or seams where the individual pieces are attached or connected. There are also appearance issues when multiple pieces are adhered or connected together. For example, it is desirable for a counter/sink combination to have a virtually seamless appearance. This visual appearance is difficult if not impossible to achieve when individual pieces are to be connected to one another. Moreover, there are issues over time with the adhesive material yellowing and thereby creating appearance issues.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to eliminate the multiple operations, possible structural defects and appearance issues associated with the prior art methods of fabrication by preparing an article of manufacture from a single coating material and a single substrate material by thermoforming the coating material through an opening in the substrate material.